


Round Two

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coney Island, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, they say im up and coming like im fucking in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Thor and Reader ride the elevator.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

Y/N awoke to a clatter. Sleepy and bleary-eyed she awoke to find the bedroom bright. Looking at her clock on her bedside table she found it to be 7 am, therefore too early to be up on a Saturday, and so fell back into bed. Her eyes drifted closed yet in her semi-conscious state she heard movement in the room, the placing down of a sports bag and the opening and shutting of drawers. Thor. 

He was always an early riser, even on weekends, much to her annoyance. She peaked a glance through an open eye and saw him – his back was to her as he rummaged through their drawers opposite the bed before moving through the room to the ensuite. He was dressed only in gym shorts, his body sweaty, evidence that he had been working out. He moved into the bathroom and Y/N heard the click of running water signalling he was taking a shower. She moved up to sit back against the headboard and grabbed her phone off the side, taking time to catch up on her notifications and become fully awake.

Around 10 minutes later she heard the shower turn off and movement in the other room. Sure enough, the door opened a couple minutes later revealing Thor, wrapped in just a towel, who walked into the smiling.   
‘You’re finally awake! Good morning,’ he greeted coming towards her and leaning down to press a kiss into her cheek.  
‘Morning,’ she whispered, frantically snapping her open mouth shut so she could smile at him, ‘how was your workout?’  
‘Good – Steve and I had a good training session.’  
‘Good. What are your plans for the rest of the day?’   
‘Well, I thought we could get some breakfast and find something to do later in the day. If, of course, you can pick your jaw up off the floor,’ he smirked, as he grabbed a spare towel he had laid out earlier and started to rub the excess water off his body. Y/N’s jaw dropped once again but snapped shut quickly, quite embarrassed.   
‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ she said, scooting out of the covers and getting up off the bed. Thor turned towards her as she reached him, looking down at her with a smirk.   
‘You don’t think I saw you? You couldn’t keep your eyes off me.’  
‘You’re deluded,’ she scoffed.  
‘Am I?’ he challenged with a smirk. He was tantalisingly close to her now, his chiselled torso mere inches from hers as he looked down at her, his hand placing a delicate finger against her chin.   
‘Yes,’ she whispered breathily. He leaned down to capture her lips but then he only smirked and pulled out from under her grasp.   
‘What the-’  
‘If I’m so deluded,’ he chuckled, ‘you wouldn’t want to kiss me now, would you?’  
Irritated, Y/N narrowed her eyes in annoyance.   
‘You’re right,’ and with that, she stomped off, severely moody, into the bathroom slamming the door behind her – even more annoyed as Thor’s booming laugh rang out through the room.

Once ready, after an adequately cold shower, Y/N re-entered the room trying to remain calm but found Thor nowhere to be seen. She wandered through the house finding it mostly deserted until she got to the kitchen where she found Thor, Steve, Nat and Sam.   
‘Hey Y/N,’ Nat greeted her as she wandered in.  
‘Hey,’ she replied, sitting down next to Thor at the breakfast bar. She was still wound up but allowed him to press a kiss into her temple as she sat down.  
‘Want something to eat?’ Steve asked. He was stationed at the stove, flipping pancakes and decanted two onto her plate as she nodded.   
‘Steve wants to know if we want to join them on a group outing,’ Thor mumbled through a mouth full of pancake.   
‘What outing?’ she asked puzzled waiting for an answer. Sam who was sat upon the worktop eating answered first.  
‘Steve wants us to go to Coney Island,’ he said rolling his eyes as if it was a ludicrous idea.  
‘Hey!’ Steve said defensively, waving his spatula at him.  
‘I love Coney Island,’ Y/N said happily.  
‘Thank you!’ Steve said, thankful someone was finally on his side, ‘see Y/N loves it, me and Bucky love it, you, Nat and Thor have never been in – get a couple more people it’ll be a real good shindig.’  
‘Shindig?’ Nat mocked.  
‘You know what I mean! C’mon.’  
‘Well I’m up for anything,’ said Thor.   
‘That’s decided then,’ Steve said, ‘we’re going to Coney Island!’

After breakfast, everyone returned to their rooms in order to get ready to leave. Y/N was fixing her hair in the bedroom mirror as Thor grabbed his jacket from the closet. ‘I’ve still not forgiven you y’know.’  
‘For what, sweetheart?’  
‘This morning.’  
‘That?’ Thor scoffed as if she were preposterous to have taken offence at that.  
‘Yeah. Walking about like you’re some Greek God or some shit.’  
‘Greek God? They have no comparison to a Norse God,’ Thor scolded her. She may have been teased this morning but she wasn’t completely naïve of what buttons to push to get him riled up. Comparing him to someone or showing a preference was definitely the way to go.   
‘Sure, sure,’ she dismissed, watching him in the mirror as he appeared behind her his face adorned in confusion.  
‘Those puny Gods are nothing. We get the job done.’  
‘Of course, you do baby. I mean, you had the chance to straight up fuck me this morning and passed it up, but sure,’ she said, leaning up to press a quick kiss on his cheek, ‘come on babe. We got to go.’ And with that, she left leaving Thor stewing. 

They had spent all day at Coney Island – on all the rides, in the arcades and eating tons of terrible food. Thor had been in his element, having never been before he was like a child in a candy store and dragged Y/N from place to place testing everything he could. Bucky and Steve loved giving everyone a history lesson about how it had looked back in the day and Nat and Sam had wandered around by the group like two stroppy teenagers complaining about everything. They were back now, in the lobby of Stark tower, waiting for an elevator to take them up to their quarters. 

‘So, you guys want to order takeout and watch a movie?’ Nat asked receiving murmured agreement from the people stood around her.  
‘That sounds great,’ Y/N agreed.  
‘No chick flicks,’ Sam warned, getting annoyed stares from the girls. The doors pinged and opened slowly. The group filed in slowly but Y/N, however, found her wrist being pulled stopping her from entering the elevator. It was Thor, gripping her tightly.   
‘What’s going on?’ she asked as Steve, Bucky, Nat and Sam waited in the tiny compartment unsure of what was happening.   
‘You guys go ahead,’ Thor said, pulling her towards him, ‘We’ll take the other one, I just need to talk to Y/N.’ The gang looked at them curiously, as Y/N did to Thor, but accepted it none the less and allowed the doors to slide shut and the couple to disappear out of sight.   
‘What’s going on?’ Y/N asked as Thor led her into the elevator next to this one and pressed the button for their floor. Thor chuckled as the elevator started to move and then slammed the alarm button – stopping the elevator dead in it's tracks. ‘Thor?’  
‘All day,’ he said throatily, ‘you’ve teased me as payback for teasing you. I’ve been so worked up and we’ve never been alone. Now we’re going to spend all night in the company of others so…’ he smirked as he leant down to whisper in her ear. ‘I’m going to fuck you in this elevator right now.’

Goosebumps rose from her skin as a tingle ran down her spine. He chuckled as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Y/N responded enthusiastically as his hands glided down her body, pulling her closer to his sculpted body. He reached down, his hands cupping below her ass before he hoisted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back was against the cold metal wall as she clung to him, allowing his large hand to reach down past her hiked skirt and shove her panties aside.

As his finger slipped through her folds, teasing at her entrance, his mouth connected to her neck – nipping and sucking hard.  
‘Hurry up babe,’ she panted her head thrown back as he placed kisses along her neck. Using one hand to brace himself against the wall and the other to fumble with his jeans, Thor managed to push them down to his knees and allowing his rock hard cock to spring out.   
Hastily Thor lined himself up to her entrance and slid in.

‘Fuck,’ she mumbled as their mouths reconnected. She was close to the edge already having been forced there all day from her own and his teasing.   
‘You’re gorgeous,’ he marvelled as he slammed in and out of her, fucking her hard against the elevator panel – causing all the floor numbers to illuminated, not that either of them noticed. Suddenly, the angle changed as he moved his arms from behind her to hold her hips. The only thing keeping her upright was her legs around him and the tension between her back and the wall but she didn’t care. Her hands knotted in his recently cut hair gripping tightly.  
‘Y/N I won’t last long,’ Thor grunted, his hips becoming stuttered in their steady rhythm.  
‘Me either, fuck,’ Y/N moaned, as Thor hit that spot again, and the friction of skin on skin rubbed against her clit. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Y/N moaned, as white-hot pleasure ran through her, flooding from her head to her toes, blinding her senses.   
‘God Y/N,’ Thor grunted as her pussy contracted around him. A few stuttered movements later he followed behind her, thick ropes of come bursting into her. 

Exhausted, Thor allowed slid out of her and allowed her legs to fall, forcing her to stand next to him once again.  
‘That was worth the teasing,’ he muttered, looking down on her with a smile.  
‘Agreed.’

Y/N leant against the elevator wall as she pulled down her skirt, watching as Thor cleaned himself up the best he could and then tucked himself back into his jeans. She frowned as she turned to look at the control panel, they hadn’t noticed every floor had been selected, so they would have to wait a while before they reach quarters. Sighing, she pressed the alarm button and the elevator sprung back to life.

Thor joined her, hugging her from behind tenderly, ‘what’s the matter, my love?’  
He questioned as his head rested on hers.  
‘Nothing we just pressed all the buttons on the control panel while we were…occupied, we’re going to be here for a while.’  
‘Round two?’


End file.
